Fallin' For You
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Sequel to Like You Do. Last story in this little series. Clark and Lois enjoy a day off in the snow. R&R. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Chances**

Clark woke up to the early December morning and felt Lois snuggle deeper into his embrace when he accidentally shifted the covers. He smiled down at her and gently traced his hand over the arm that she draped across his chest. His smile widened when he reached the bracelet on her wrist, remembering when he gave it to her just over four months ago.

_He swept her up into his arms, bridal style and super sped away from the farm as fireworks lit the night sky. He took her to the __Kawatche__ caves._

"_What is this place?" she asked when he her back on the ground._

"_The caves of the __Kawatche_ _people. These pictures depict the story of Naman, a traveler from the stars." She looked at him incredulously._

"_Did we seriously come all the way here so you could tell me some folk story about an alien? How did we get here anyway?" he chuckled nervously at her question._

"_I'll tell you how we got here later but first, he was an intergalactic space traveler, not an alien." He smirked and she rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "About f__ive hundred years ago, the Kawatche were visited by a __man__ from the stars. This visitor made an impression on the Kawatche and became a major part of their tribal heritage. The Kawatche painted these glyphs on the cave walls to commemorate their encounter with the man from the stars. This being told prophesies of the visitor who the Kawatche dubbed "__Naman__" and his sworn enemy __Sageeth__, who was once like a brother to Naman."_

"_So when is the great Naman supposed to grace us with his presence?" she asked sarcastically eliciting another chuckle from Clark._

"_Some think he's already here." He answered._

"_And what is he doing here exactly; planning an invasion, probing our minds, or is he just a friendly explorer that comes in peace?" she asked with a teasing smile._

"_No." he chuckled softly, shaking his head. "He is said to be the Earth's savior."_

"_Savior, from what?" she asked disbelievingly._

"_Some believe it's Sageeth, others thinks it's a greater unknown evil."_

"_And what makes Naman so special, other than being from another planet, that he gets to save us?" she asked, becoming interested in the _story.

"_He has superpowers." He simply stated, pointing to the picture of Naman with red coming out of his eyes. Lois just looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Many of his abilities are unknown to the Kawatche people but some that they are aware of is; Naman's skin cannot be broken, he has the strength of ten men, he can shoot fire from his eye, and he can move faster than the eye can see." He clarified, giving her a knowing look. He could see her putting the pieces together but refusing to see the picture._

"_Clark, you can't seriously be saying that _you_ are this Naman character!" she exclaimed._

It's now or never._ He thought, taking a deep breath before speeding away only to return with a single piece of paper with the Kent Farm emblem monogrammed into it. Lois was speechless. He held the paper out in front of his face and concentrated. A hole slowly burned into the paper until Lois was able to see his face through it. Clark walked over to the cave wall and picked up a sharp rock before turning back to Lois, he held his arm out and his other arm raised the rock._

"_Clark what are you…" he smashed the rock into his arm before she could finish and the unexpected happened. The rock shattered like glass. "Oh my God." Was all that passed her lips._

"_Lois are you okay?" Clark asked truly concerned and beyond nervous. She shook her head and stumbled over to the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Clark cautiously made his way over to her and joined her on the ground, sitting across from her. They both sat there for about twenty minutes, Clark just watched as the battle went on in her head. He decided not saying anything until she thought her way through this was best._

"_So you _are_ Naman?" she finally asked slightly hesitant. He nodded in response. "So Martha and Jonathan…"_

"_Found me on the day of the meteor shower." He said softly, trying to read her but she was too good at hiding her emotions._

"_And that's when you arrived?" he nodded. "Well I guess you're smarter than I give you credit for, using a meteor shower to disguise your…arrival." She joked and he gave a relieved smile that she wasn't completely freaked out._

"_Actually the meteor shower wasn't planned." She looked up at him confused. "Those meteors were the remnants of my home planet, Krypton. It was destroyed, my parents knew it wouldn't be long before Krypton fell and sent me here. Those meteors are one of my weaknesses." He confessed._

"_How are they a weakness?" she wondered aloud._

"_First let me say that I call the meteors Kryptonite secondly, there are a few different types; green which makes me physically sick, red which takes away my internal censor and I become like you, saying and doing whatever pops into my head first," he jokes with a smirk in her direction which she returns with an eye roll, making him smile before continuing, "blue makes me human, no more powers, silver makes me crazy and paranoid, and black gives me a serious split personality disorder. Black splits my human half, the one that my mom and dad raised here on earth, from my Kryptonian half that has fully embraced the Kryptonian ways and abilities."_

"_Why are you telling me about your…past, about your weaknesses?" she asked, looking at him expectantly._

"_I'm telling you all this because I trust you, more than anyone, which is why I'm telling you willingly, not because you figured it out yourself or because I felt like I had no other choice. I'm telling you because I want to, I love you and I don't want any more secrets between us." He confessed and she smiled shyly. "So on a scale from one to ten, how freaked are you?" he wondered nervously._

"_About a fifty-three." He looked dejected at her answer. "But I'm not going anywhere, Smallville. You think you can be rid of me just because you're an alien?" she smiled teasingly and he looked like a little kid at Christmas that just got the best gift under the tree._

"_Intergalactic traveler, not alien." He corrected jokingly, making her chuckle a bit. She slowly stood up, taking in all of the pictures._

"_Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the head of a dark-haired woman with an intricate rectangle drawn below her face._

"_That is the woman that is destined to be with." He said, walking up behind her. "This, right here," he pointed to the rectangle, "is her bracelet…your bracelet." He said while wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, and his right hand produced the bracelet from his coat pocket. Lois was completely speechless. He carefully slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and the stone on the bracelet glowed softly. "Perfect fit." He mumbled into her ear as he placed a kiss on her temple. Lois smiled down at the glowing stone, tracing the pattern around it. She slowly turned to face Clark, smiles lighting both their faces, and kissed him soundly._

Lois started to stir in Clarks arms, letting him know she was returning to the conscious world. "Hey you." He softly greeted, kissing the crown of her head.

"Hey yourself." She murmured before kissing his chest, too tired to lean up and kiss his lips. "What were you just thinking about?" she asked, propping her chin on the spot she just kissed, looking him in the eyes.

"Just thinking about when I gave you this." He admitted, playing with her bracelet and making her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you have planned for our day off?" Lois asked as they cuddled in bed, not quite ready to get up yet. Clark gave a small shrug and was about to answer when his eyes flickered to the window.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk outside." He said with a broad smile on his face. She saw his eyes on the window and turned to see what he was looking at.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed like an excited six year-old. She jumped out of the bed and pressed her palms to the cold window, watching the snow drift from the sky. "Let's go!"

"Right now?" Clark asked and she nodded vigorously in response. He chuckled at her childish antics. He slowly crawled out of bed to stand behind her. Encircling her waist with his arms, he pulled her back flush against his chest. "How about I make us breakfast first, or should I say lunch. It's already two o-clock." He stated as he placed a kiss on her shoulder where his flannel shirt had slipped slightly, revealing her smooth skin.

"Fine, I guess I can wait until after we eat." She said with an exasperated sigh before quickly turning around in his arms, pointing her finger at him a scolding manner, "but it better be a quick lunch, I want to play outside while it's still snowing."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted sarcastically. She smacked his chest in retaliation. He turned to go make lunch when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward her. When he was standing in front of her, with his hands resting on her waist and she slid her arms around his neck. One hand buried itself in his hair as she pulled him down to give him a quick kiss. As she started to pull away Clark moved his hand to the back of her head, keeping her lips on his. She smirked into his mouth, he was doing exactly what she wanted, as he deepened the kiss and pusher her against the window. A shiver ran down Lois's spine when her back came into contact with the cold glass and Clark moved impossibly closer to keep her warm. When the need for air became too great they pulled apart, panting while they rested their foreheads against one another. "So what was that for, not that I'm complaining." He clarified with a smug smile.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Does a girl need a reason to kiss her boyfriend?"

"Definitely now." He responded quickly, making her laugh. "Now, let's have some lunch." He said. Taking a step away from her he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and super sped down to the kitchen. Clark placed Lois on the counter while he started cooking.

An hour later they had finished eating and were all bundled up, ready to face the cold and snow that awaited them.

"What do you want to do first, Lois?" Clark asked as they walked out the door.

"We should make a snowman." She declared. "Let's go, Smallville, move it or lose it." She urged while tugging him into the yard. They built their snowman and Clark was in the kitchen, grabbing a carrot, while Lois placed some pebbles on it for the eyes and mouth.

Clark finished wrapping his scarf around the snowman when he noticed Lois was drawing something on the snowman's midsection. He stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing. It was the Superman symbol.

"See, he looks just like you!" she exclaimed, standing up to admire her handy work. Clark just let out a small laugh as he examined the snowman. Lois had posed the snowman so it was looking up and to the right and she managed to find two bent sticks for its arms, that were placed so it looked like its hands were perched on its hips. "Hey Clark." Lois called to him, tearing him from his thoughts. He turned to look at her and was rewarded with a snowball to the face. Clark could hear Lois's cackling laughter as he brushed the snow off of his face.

"This means war Lane!" he laughed, making his own snowball.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." She proclaimed sarcastically. She laughed when his snowball just missed her, flying past her ear. They continued their snowball fight, chasing each other around the farm until it started getting dark. Clark grabbed Lois and sped them to the loft in the barn where they watched the sun set from the couch.

"This is nice." Clark mumbled into her hair as she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

"It's peaceful." She agreed as she shivered.

"Let's go back to the house and get you warmed up." He suggested, super speeding them back to the house and sitting Lois in front of the fireplace, which he started with his heat vision. He walked into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a hot chocolate in each hand. Lois eagerly wrapped her hands around the warm mug. Clark sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "How are you feeling?"

"Nice and toasty warm." She sighed contentedly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thanks, for today, Smallville. It was perfect."

"Any time Lois." He mumbled into her hair, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "But it's not over yet." She looked up at him curiously at the statement. "Do you remember, after Lana started dating Lex and you told me about how I should save my feelings, like you do when you're saving money for a bike?"

"Yeah, and I told you that when you finally crack open that piggybank you might find that you haven't been saving for a bike, you've really been saving for a Harley." She confirmed, looking up into his eyes.

"Well you are my Harley, Lois. You are absolutely amazing, and I know I should have noticed it sooner but, ever since I met you I have been fallin' for you…What I'm trying to say is, Lois Lane, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a simple, yet beautiful diamond engagement ring. Lois gasped at the simple jewel, giving him a tearful nod in response. Clark could not have been happier as he slipped the ring onto her finger.


End file.
